marriedwithchildrenfandomcom-20200215-history
Mandy
Mandy is Marcy's cousin who appears in Lez Be Friends. She was portrayed by Amanda Bearse. About Mandy Mandy is Marcy's identical cousin who visits her in Lez Be Friends. Mandy's flight arrived early so she took a cab and showed up at the Bundy's house to wait for her cousin. She and Al play Foosball which Mandy easily wins. That's when the D'Arcys show up and the cousins are happy to see one another. Jefferson is fond of Mandy which might be due to the fact that Mandy had implants so she has larger breasts. Marcy reveals to Peg that she had somewhat of a difficult time growing up with Mandy. This was because all the boys liked Mandy more and would play keep away with her. Just then Mandy and Al arrive saying that the final score was 37-14, that was the number of how many beers and hot dogs they had before they pantsed Jefferson. Mandy goes over to Marcy telling her that she got her a T-Shirt. Suddenly Al, Jefferson, and Mandy play keep away with Marcy who gets frustrate with them. After Marcy gets her shirt back, Mandy shows off the foul ball that Jefferson caught for her. Once the D'Arcys' leave Mandy volunteers to cook which upsets Peggy after Al tells her how fun Mandy is. Al joking asks Mandy about getting married, but Mandy reveals to him that she's already with someone. It turns out though that she is dating a woman named Barbara, who is heavy in the construction boots. That's when Al finds out that Mandy is gay which shocks Al who didn't expect that. Mandy explains that she had a fun time going to the Jiggly Room with Al where she blew kisses to the strippers. Mandy has come out to everyone in the family expect for Marcy which explains why she is visiting her. Mandy goes over to Marcy's house to come out to her. Marcy kicked Mandy out of her house when she came out to her. Marcy explains to Al that she hates Mandy not because she's gay but because everyone likes Mandy better than her. All through their youth Mandy was the talented, popular, and pretty one. Mandy stole all of Marcy's boyfriend and Marcy now Marcy knows that Mandy didn't even want anyone of them. The next day as Mandy is leaving it's shown that she has made up with Marcy who is driving her to the airport. Peggy is happy that Mandy is leaving and can't wait to get rid of her that she throws Mandy's luggage out of the door. Mandy remarks that she thinks it's a shame that she and Peggy didn't get to know one another better because she thinks she's gorgeous. Peggy becomes flattered and catches up a kiss that Mandy throws at Peggy. Trivia * Mandy and Al have the same favorite porn film. * Mandy is one of Al's few female friends in the series. Appearances * Season 11 ** ''Lez Be Friends'' Category:Character Category:Notable character Category:Al's Friends Category:Season 11 Category:Females Category:LGBTQ+ character